TFP FML
by autobot fangirl
Summary: Introducing the NEW website for Transformers Prime Characters to vent! Please Welcome Fragg my life dot com. The characters all got something to say!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello all! You probably know I write for the TFA universe, well now I'm diving into TFP. My first venture will be this. Without further ado, I give you FML, or Fragg my Life. All characters will post, and your comments tell whether their life sucks, or they deserve it.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFP, and FML owns the original concept.

From Arcee: Today I was waiting for Jack to finish up a shift when he spilt a Milkshake all over my front. I now smell like Strawberries and Chocolate. FML

From Steve: I fell in Front of Megatron. He just stepped on top of me. Knockout then told me he'd patch me up for a price. I now have a prototype of a new electro-staff shoved up my you know where. FML.

From Knockout: Steve thinks I'm what humans call homosexual. I'm not! Just because I like how I look in belted radials, and I wolf whistled at Optimus Prime and...FML...

Bumblebee: I was listening to the radio in robot form. Rolling in the Deep was on, and I started doing choreography. Miko was recording it on her cell near the door. FML.

From Ratchet: I fell asleep in robot form. When I woke up, a dead scraplet was on my chest along with a note saying 'booga booga' FML.

From Megatron: Today I was planning a new assault on Optimus Primes puny forces when it occurred to me that even though he's killed a few hundred of my soldiers in a little over a year, only one of his died, and I didn't even do it! I then scrapped my plan. FML.

From Miko: Ratchet found out about the scraplet. He hid my speakers until I write him an apology letter. FML.

From Raf: I ran out of the house today and didn't bother to look as I grabbed a bottle off the kitchen counter to use what I thought was my hair gel. Turns out it was Super glue. MLS (My Life Stinks)

From Jack: Sierra saw me today. Normally this is a good thing but I was in the middle of practicing asking her out with Arcee. Not only was she weirded out, but Arcee said that I'm too awkward. Now I'm weirded out. FML.

From Bulkhead: I was talking to Jackie when Ratchet yelled Scraplet and flipped out. Next thing I knew, I'm hiding behind Wheeljack and screaming my helm off. Jackie looked at me cross eyed and told me he didn't know I was related to Moonracer. FML.

From Wheeljack: Turns out humans have these things called Speed Limits. Apparently, doing 120 in a thirty is a "public endangerment". Impound lots suck as do Ratchet and Fowler lecturing me about what I can and can't do. FML.

From Optimus: I recently accessed two internet sites. One being Fanfiction, and the other being DeviantArt. Frankly, I found what I saw disturbing. FML.

From Fowler: I found a picture of me in my Army Ranger days...I gotta cut down on the donuts. My wife said the same thing. FML.

A/N There will be more. To come. Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N New day, new round!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, done purely for fun (and a good laugh)

From Starscream: I was sitting in the Medbay of my ship when I got a call from Walmart. They want me to be the new spokesperson for their electric scooters and for their own brand of high heals. FML. (See TFP Triangulation if you don't get this.)

From Airachnid: Trying to get to an energon deposit, I drilled down into the Earth. Too bad I didn't know their was a sewage pipe right beneath me. FML.

From Vince: I lost a big race in broad daylight! To make it worse, I ended up crashing into this white sports car with red and green. Out storms this really Jacked up Ex-friggin Army dude ready to tare me a new one for what I did to his ride. Now, my Mother says I'm grounded and I have to drive her minivan. FML.

From Breakdown: Today, the troops were snickering behind my back. When confronted, one pulled a sign off my back that said "Patchy The Pirate." FML.

From June Darby: Today, I was just leaving the hospital when out rolls an ambulance with dents in it. I began to berate Ratchet for getting hurt. Turns out it wasn't Ratchet, just a ambulance that had gotten sideswiped. FML.

From Soundwave: Insecticon designation: Hardshell, refueled on other insecticon carcass in my quarters. Action: Inappropriate. Primary reaction: FML.

A/N That's all for now. Well be getting repeats next :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Another round, another entry!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

From Dread Wing: Today, I conducted another attempt to exact revenge on the accursed Autobots. During which, I used my Laser Cannon. After the unsuccessful attempt, a video is now circulating the Nemesis of me with replaced dialogue that states, "I'm gonna fire ma Lazah!" FML.

From Optimus Prime: Today, I wished to learn more about Earth History. I promptly stumbled upon a 1980's alien film series. I can't get the Star Wars theme out of my Helm, and my stasis nap was swarmed with a dream of Jar Jar Binx. FML.

From Ratchet: Wheeljack called me Sunshine again in front of the others. Later, I logged onto the computer to find that someone has been looking at discount yellow automotive paint. FML.

From Agent Fowler: I just realized I've been knocked senseless about a gazillion times since I've been with the Autobots. I'm an Ex-Army Ranger...FML.

From SkyQuake: Er ahg ohh! *Translation* I'm still a fraggin Zombie! FML.

A/N To whoever suggested the last idea, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Let the fun continue!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

From Optimus: Whilst working with the forge of Solace Prime, I decided to make the Star Saber fit my hand a little better. I accidentally brought the hammer down on said hand. I can't feel my thumb and index digits. FML.

From Knockout: While I was stuck in the wall, I felt something touching my backside. Turns out Steve and Peter doodled a smiley face on my perfectly polished aft! FML.

From Ratchet: Smokescreen grabbed the forge of Solace Prime and said as a joke, "For ODIN! FOR ASGARD!" Unfortunately, his sense of humor is stronger than his hydraulic muscles and he droped the hammer ontop of the controls for the space bridge. FML.

From Smokescreen: Today, I smashed the space bridge controls by accident. I told Ratchet I was sorry but I guess it wasn't enough. He waited till I was in a stasis nap and ambushed me. Now, I'm stuck halfway in a wall and Ratchet put the phase shifter just out of reach. He also instructed everyone not to give me it for at least three Earth days. FML.

From Megatron: I just shot Dreadwing dead in order to save Starscream. WHAT THE FRAG DID I JUST DO? ! FML.

From Bumblebee: We have the forge of Solace Prime. WHY THEY NO FIX MY VOICE BOX? ! ? !


End file.
